Miscommunication And Misinformation
by GryfoTheGreat
Summary: "Don't you wish you didn't have to love people sometimes?" One-shot, multishipping. T for alcohol, bisexuality and swearing.


**A/N: Multishipper ahoy! This was originally meant to be pure Tahnorra, but my little Makorrasamilin heart made me put in everything else.**

**Also, this is dedicated to TpLoz as an awkward apology for being incredibly absent from her life as of late (is fuath liom coláiste samraidhhhhh) and no, my dear readers, you weren't meant to understand that, and if you do I feel sorry for you and your Irish pride after that dreadful Croatia match.**

**Ahem.**

**I own nothing. Everything Korra is the property of Brychael.**

* * *

Tahno usually doesn't get up before twelve, not even on match days. What's the point? Besides, you try going to bed at three and waking up at seven. No way. Not happening.

Of course, he hadn't bargained on an overactive seventeen year old barging into his apartment at half eight.

"What the f -PUT THAT DOWN- uh, are you doing, Avatar?"

She pops out from behind the cupboard door, pouting. "Hey, Tahno. " She's still holding the bleach.

He storms over, heedless of the way his dressing gown is sliding open, and wrenches the cleaning agent out of her hands. "What are you doing here? It's too early for this shit."

"It is," she nods, making a grab for the bleach. "I was lookin' for some sake. None of the shops are bars are open yet, and I really wanna get drunk."

"Firstly, this is bleach." He holds the bottle aloft. "And secondly, you're a minor. No."

She folds her arms, making sure her boobs are pushed right up. "Yeah, well, you didn't think about that when you offered me 'private lessons,' huh?"

She knows she's won, and he sighs a bit, slumping up against the wall. "Touché."

There's an uncomfortable silence in which she tries to avoid looking at Tahno's bare chest (she fails miserably) and he mulls over things in his mind.

"Look," he speaks up, "I'll give ya the booze." Her face lights up. "But you gotta share it with me." He was expecting her to get pissy, but, if possible, her smile grows wider. She grasps his arm, and drags him off in the general direction of the drinks cupboard, or what she thinks is the drinks cupboard.

"Korra, that's floor polish."

/ / /

After they down a bottle and a half of sake, Tahno puts a question to Korra.

"Why d'you wanna get drunk? You're the type to punch your sorrows in the face, not drown them."

She grimaces at him. "Well, why do you get drunk?"

He lumps against the wall, and sighs. "Well, mainly after I figure out that I still can't bend." Her back stiffens, and he feels a guilty stab of pleasure at her unease. "It's been gettin' better, though. Otherwise, it's over matches or broads."

She snorts. "Typical."

"You didn't answer my question."

Her head tips back until it bangs into the wall, and she tips the last of the bottle into her mouth. "Boy problems."

"Ah." Tahno can sympathise. "Don't you wish you didn't have to love people sometimes?"

She nods vigorously. "And it's always always with the wrong people."

He doesn't expect her to elaborate, but she does.

"I hate love triangles. I mean, they sound good, but in real life, they're horrible. Like... he has a girlfriend, and she knows about the kiss..."

Tahno does a mental backpedal, focusing on the words '_he_', '_girlfriend_' and '_kiss_'. "W-wait...you-you kissed the firebender?"

"Yup. He has a name, ya know." She looks at him, lips pressed together.

"What? When!" He ignores the name comment; he doesn't give names to trash.

"Well, it was the day we beat the Rabaroos... I kinda told Mako I liked him, and he completely blew me off, ad them Bolin was like 'You're amazing! Let's go out on a date!' and I felt so bad, I couldn't reject him... Well, the date was great, and I came back and Mako got all pissy with me 'cause he thought I was using Bolin to get to him, and then I figured out that he actually likes me, expect he was totally in denial and I started yelling at him, and then he stormed off..." She breathes in.

"Where did the kiss come into this?" Tahno asks.

"Wait, I'm not done! You saw us against the Boarcupines-dreadful- and afterwards I was on the docks, and Mako came out to see me, and he said I was right, that he did like me, but he liked Asami as well and that he was really confused...and then I kissed him."

Tahno stares at her incredulously. "He said he was confused and you kissed him anyways."

She colours. "Shuddup! He kissed me back! But then I looked over his shoulder and..."She sags a little. "Bolin was watching..."

"So that's why he puked at the Buzzard Wasps match." Tahno nods knowingly.

"Yeah, he got drunk...but anyways, we made a pact not to let out feelings get in the way... but then Ikki told Asami that I like Mako and Bolin told Asami about the kiss..."

"Kids, huh?"

"Seriously. It's unbearable back at the island...Mako's bein' a complete mama-bear because of the whole kidnapping thing..."

"Don't blame him," Tahno mutters under his breath, but Korra either ignores him or doesn't hear, and she ploughs on.

"Asami just won't talk to me, Tenzin is busy trying to find a new Northern Water Tribe representative, Bolin's getting lessons from Lin, Pema's barely able to walk nowadays, and the kids are nice, but..."

"Too young?"

"Yeah. I hate being a teenager."

He considers the Avatar for a short while, and has to remind himself that she's only three years younger than him.

"This deserves vodka." He crawls over her to the cupboard, pulls out his best Northern vodka, and a smile breaks out across her face. It's nice being smiled at. He wonders if he can make her replicate that smile without the help of alcohol.

/ / /

Her babysitting squad comes to collect her at noon. The brothers avert their eyes, but the heiress stares at him with a strangely sympathetic sadness.

The love mess is even more complicated than he thought. Bolin picks the babbling Avatar(something about hogmonkeys and car engines; he'd stopped listening half an hour ago and just contented himself with alternately staring at her eyes and her chest) up incredibly carefully, like she's made from glass.

The boy is obviously whipped; but his brother is even more so, from the way he takes her from the earthbender when Korra accidentally sets his thick eyebrows on fire. He doesn't even seem to blink when she drools a bit on his scarf (and everyone in the probending circuit knew that Mako's brother and scarf are Not To Be Touched, in that order.)

Asami is obviously head over heels for the firebender, from her soft eyes and gentle prods, and he seems to reciprocate, from the way he opens the door for her awkwardly, despite his armful of Avatar.

After the other three leave, Bolin stops and looks back at him. He's pushing his hands together awkwardly. Tahno never really has had much cause with argue with the earthbeder face to face; his quarrel was usually with his older brother. "Is she...is she okay? Did she say anything? About her c-captivity?"

Tahno rolls his head around and gives him his best '_duh_' look. "Not much. She wanted to discuss other things."

The earthbender nods hesitantly, and makes to leave. Tahno stops him.

"Be careful. She's still a teenager, and she's nowhere near as mature as you three. Try not to get hurt too badly by what she says." He looks at the boy's eyes straight on, green meeting grey, and he realises that his eyes must be the same, squinted and filled with worry.

Worry. For Korra.

Holy shit, he's joined the Whipped-For-Korra club.

Bolin nods at him grimly and scrambles out of the apartment to a cacophony of hoots and yells from his brother and the girlfriend.

He gets up and peers out of the grimy window. Korra has awoken, and is staring at Mako as if he's the Avatar, not her, and he is doing the exact same. His stomach twists with jealousy, and he's sure that the rich girl's is too, from the sour expression on her face. Bolin is either oblivious or just used to it. He wonders if she gives out to him about Mako as much as she just did about the both of them.

Tahno staggers back and slides down the wall, pressing his clammy palm to his head in an effort to staunch his burgeoning headache. He glances at the bottle lying beside him, and after conducting a staring contest with it, picks it up and begins to slug it back.

'_Another Reason-To-Drink on the list,' _he thinks, and finds that he's happy with that.

* * *

**And I may have been converted. Oh wellz.**

**Please, do review! Agus slán anois! **_**~Gryfo**_


End file.
